


Sleep, Unnecessary Sleep

by thehopefuldandelion



Series: thg one-shots [4]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy Ending, High School, Home, Kissing, Love, Lunch, One Shot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, soul mates, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopefuldandelion/pseuds/thehopefuldandelion
Summary: Katniss didn't mean to fall asleep on her boyfriend, not that he minded, but she realized something that she hadn't until now. Just a one-shot drabble.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: thg one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023793
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Sleep, Unnecessary Sleep

“Katniss, wake up.”

The girl of 18 lifts her head from the wooden, stained desk. She is tired. And not just the tired when you have been at school all day, but the tiredness that follows you like a thief. The kind of tired that wraps you in a warm cloak and coos you to sleep. Her face has indents most likely from the stack of papers on her desk explaining the difference between meiosis and mitosis and packed with Punnett squares.

“Katniss…get…up,” the small voice grunts as she tries to pull her sister out of the grey office chair.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh,” Katniss groans, “Do I have too?”

She receives no reply and suspects Prim has already left the room. Sluggishly, Katniss Everdeen ambles to her cluttered room, turning on the light blindly.

After getting dressed,in sweatpants and a t-shirt(of course), she eats breakfast and pushes herself out the door. The walk to school isn’t terribly long but not having a car to drive as a senior sucks. That leaves her 2 options, the bus(ugh) or walking. “Oh well”, she thinks to herself.

***

“Brainless, did you go to hell and come back?”, her friend, Johanna, asks sarcastically.

Ignoring her, Katniss reaches her locker, in all its pukish brown glory, and reaches in to grab some books. She fells strong, muscular arms wrap around her slender frame, fingers interlocking. This makes her give off a jubilant smile.

“Hey, babe,” someone with an almost gravelly voice mumbles into her shoulder. She feels feather-like kisses on her neck making her want to moan in delight.

Katniss Everdeen, the ice queen, literally melts in his arms. She smells fresh bread and cinnamon causing her mouth to water. As she turns around, she sees those floppy blonde curls and crystal blue eyes, drawing her in.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he says.

“Hey, handsome,” she replies.

Before he says anything else she stops his lips with a kiss. He then reaches down and grabs a paper bag almost leaking oils and she immediately knows that he brought her cheese buns, her favorite. Giving him a light peck, she snatches the bag and runs through the hall, laughing emphatically as she went. Katniss reaches into the bag and pulls out a gooey cheese bun, savoring it’s taste as soon as it reaches her mouth. She was definitely in love with these buns.

He reaches her and spins her around, causing Katniss to almost drop her pastry. She taps his nose as punishment and then wraps her fingers around his.

He kisses the side of her head and then pauses before saying something. “Did you sleep well last night, Katniss?”

“No, of course Mrs. Trinkett dropped a test bomb on us yesterday,” she said with exhaustion in her voice.

“Aw, I’m sorry, love.”

“It’s ok.”

“Thanks for walking me to class.”

“Of course, Katniss. See you at lunch,” he says with a short kiss on the forehead.

***

When lunch rolls around, Katniss finds him under the oak tree. She crawls into his lap and nuzzles his neck.

“I wish I could freeze this moment forever,” he says.

“Mhmm,” Katniss replies while dozing into a sweet sleep.

An hour later, he wakes her up with a languid kiss and tells her it’s time to go to next period.

As Katniss opens her eyes, she knows that the man in front of her, her Peeta, is her soulmate. She simply can’t imagine life without him. Peeta. Even the name sounds captivating rolling off her lips. Not only did she catch up on sleep, but she was with the man she loved. The object of her desire. Her heart’s devotion.

No matter how tired she was, one thing was for certain, she was his and he was hers.

And that’s all that matters.


End file.
